Mission Nº345 Code name: Sugar heaven
by Crazyangel1
Summary: A quick read for a quick CSI fix. Two kids are doing mischief, you’ll know who they are before the third paragraph. . .or even sooner.


**Summary:** A quick read for a quick CSI fix. Two kids are doing mischief, you'll know who they are before the third paragraph. . .or even sooner.

**Author's Notes**: Ok, this is the third time I include Griss creepy spider in a fic. I really think the spider should appear in the credits. I proofread this fic so al mistakes are mine. Mine, mine, _mine_, mwhahahahahaha! clears her throat Anyway, this fic is a bit pointless but the idea sounded cute to me so. . ..

"_So_?" Alex whispered impatiently, blue eyes glancing up. "You have 'em?"

His little sister stopped rummaging inside the top cabinet and darted a withering look down at her brother. She hushed him by pressing a small 5-year-old finger to her lips.

"Go see if mom and dad are awake," she commanded.

Elizabeth tiptoed on top of a Limited Edition of a Chemistry book that was placed on top of a thick book about the basics of entomology, that was placed on top of yet another book, this last one about Quantum Physics, 5th edition. The cornerstone of this makeshift ladder: Criminal profiling by A.G Sterling.

The extraction of said books from the study's library had been meticulously carried out by Alex, age 7, minutes before. The carefully balanced stack of books had been plonked on the kitchen counter with the intent of obtaining the 10 inches Elizabeth needed. Alex was taller but he had always been the look-out because Elizabeth never warned him on time.

All this so Elizabeth could reach the top cabinet which –according to Alex's latest investigations- was the location of 'candy heaven'. So, that afternoon, when their parents had conked out on the living room couch a plan had been hastily hatched.

Barefooted, Alex crept towards the living room and peeked around the wooded doorframe. Mom and Dad's status: still out.

He crept back to the kitchen and urged his sister to finish the illicit task before they were caught red handed.

His sister continued to rummage around the cabinet. Something made of glass clinked. "Ely! Stop making that racket," he cautioned in a subdued whisper.

His sister ignored him and, sticking the tip of her tongue out of her mouth in concentration, she pushed herself a bit higher and plunged her hand even deeper into the cabinet. _Her mom sure knew how to hide things…_

Over the black-and-darkgreen marble counter a tarantula inched its way forward, it had been freed from its habitat again to meander around the house as if it were a cat. The spider was fine with that.

While any other 7-year-old kid would've made at least a double-take at the eight-legged creature, Alex briefly glanced at it before his blue eyes shot up towards her accomplice. "So?"

Elizabeth's hand zeroed in on a bag that 'felt' like candy. She smiled and her brown eyes sparked mischievously, anticipating the candy-feast that would surely ensue. "I have something! I HAVE SOMETHING!"

"Will you _keep it down_," Alex whispered forcefully though clenched teeth. He extended his arms so his sister could deliver the loot to him. "C'mon, with that scream I'm sure they're awake by now!"

Elizabeth –firm grip on the bag- pulled it out of the darkness, hardly able to stifle a squeal of delight. She caught a sigh of the label and recognized the letters and colors. "Jelly beans! Alex, _jelly beans_!"

So exited Elizabeth was that she didn't realize the bag of the so-coveted jelly beans was open. When she pulled it out of the cabinet she'd inadvertentlytilted the bag.

Jelly beans rained on top of her, Alex and the tarantula, ricocheting off their heads, shoulders and kitchen counter, bouncing off the kitchen floor at crazy angles and winding up hidden in every concealable corner and narrow dark space.

Elizabeth stood with her arms still lifted above her head, clutching the now empty bag of jelly beans in her hands. "Oh," she said, grimacing.

"You _klutz_," Alex scolded, rolling his eyes.

Alex and Elizabeth slowly swivelled their heads at the sound of two adults clearing their throats.

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle pretended to be seriously aggravated and sported twin frowns on their brows. Sara shook her head and looked at them disapprovingly.

Alex and Elizabeth swiftly pointed a finger at the other, both confessing it had been the other's idea. Grissom arched an eyebrow and looked between the two youngsters. Grissom squinted. Amid all multi-colored jelly beans, the tarantula stood frozen, as if it too, had been caught in flagrante.

Sara zig-zaged towards her daughter, staring at the floor, trying to avoid squashing a jelly bean. Grissom followed behind her footsteps, as if trying to avoid the further contamination of the scene. They both stopped in front of the kids.

Elizabeth turned around and aimed a pair of innocent-looking brown eyes at her mother. "It wasn't me, I was fermed."

"_Framed_, Ely," Sara corrected as she grabbed Elizabeth and carried her down and put her down besides Alex. "This is very bad. You could've hurt yourselves, you know." She glanced at the tarantula. "And what is J.J going in the kitchen? Remember what happened last time."

Alex and Ely bowed their heads, Sara heard the chocked sounds of a stifled laughter.

Their father, on the other hand, was more interested in the device his two children had concocted to reach the candy than in what Sara was saying. The tarantula observed as Grissom recoiled at the sight of his much beloved book of entomology, one of his earliest.

Upon hearing no sign of Grissom in the conversation she slapped him on the shoulder while the kids were still looking at the jelly bean littered floor, waiting for the dictation of the sentence.

"Yeah-er-Yeah, your mom's right," he said absentmindedly as he looked up to see how their very resourceful daughter had used a spatula to move some of the stuff around.

After staring briefly at Grissom, waiting for a more 'involved' answer she said, "Ok, go upstairs and get ready for a bath, I'll be there after cleaning this up. We have Uncle Nick's birthday remember?"

Alex and Ely stormed out of the kitchen in a twister of squeals and 'don't push me-I didn't push you' repetitive dialogue.

Sara turned to Grissom, he was still studying the stack of books and the ransacked cabinet with the same intensity he had studied a crime scene.

"Look." Grissom was fascinated, he pointed at the spine of one book. "They used that new book of Physics of yours."

Sara mouth opened to say something but words failed her and besides, Grissom went on. "You noticed they lowered the volume of the TV so we wouldn't wake up? They're getting quite proficient at--"

A jelly bean stuck him in the head and bounced to the floor. "Oh shut up, Griss. Since you're so fascinated by this, you clean it." She said with a charming smile that their daughter happened to have inherited.

Grissom frowned and rubbed his head. Jelly bean or not, it _had_ hurt. "You could've been a great pitcher, you know?"

Sara turned around and started walking towards the stairs. On her second stride, a jelly bean flew from Grissom's hand and bounced off her head. Sara slowly turned around.

Grissom had his innocent I-didn't-do-anything face on and he was pointing an accusatory finger at the tarantula.

THE END.


End file.
